spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's All My Fault! (Squidward Stories)/Transcript
Mr Krabs: '''up from his bed What a nice dream. Pearl, wake up! Pearl? Aaaaa!!! What happen to his room? Where is she? * '''Narrator: One police call later... * officer: 'Don't worry Mr Krabs, we will find your daughter soon! * '''Mr Krabs: '''Thank you! Quick! The kidnapper maybe already leave this town right now! * '''Squidward: '''Mr Krabs, what happened? * '''Mr Krabs: '''Pearl, his kidnapped! * '''SpongeBob: '''Oh no, This is bad! This looks like a job for... * '''Squidward: '''Let me guess, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. * scene change to Squidward and the gang visited Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy * '''SpongeBob: '''Mermaid Man! We need your help! Mr Krabs' daughter, he has been kidnapped by a brutal evil man! * '''Mermaid Man: '''Evil? Eeeeevil! Quick, to the invisible boatmobile! * '''Barnacle Boy: '''Oh boy, here we go again. * '''SpongeBob: '''Boy, this is going to be great! * '''Mermaid Man: '''Hold on! Man start the car * '''SpongeBob: '''Wait, we need a karate expert! In case that the kidnapper run away or attack us! * '''Squidward: '''Let me guess, Sandy. * scene change to Squidward and the gang visited Sandy * '''SpongeBob: '''Sandy! We need your help! Pearl has been kidnapped! * '''Sandy: '''Wow, that sound serious! But searching Pearl from the ground wouldn't be easy. I know, let's just use my solar powered helicopter instead! * '''Mr Krabs: '''Great! Now lets go! * '''Narrator: '''10 hours later... * helicopter stop on the coast of Hawaii * '''Squidward: '''SpongeBob, you see that land above the water? * '''SpongeBob: '''Yes. * '''Squidward: '''That's Hawaii! We search Mr Krabs daughter to Hawaii! This mission is only wasting our time! We never going to find Pearl! * '''SpongeBob: '''Squidward, the only thing that wasted your time is your selfishness. You only care about yourself! You doesn't think about Mr Krabs! You doesn't think about your friends! All you thinking is just having a nice rest inside your house! Remember, selfishness is the one who turn good people into bad! selfishness is the one who started every war! Selfishness is the one who lead someone life into miserability! Selfishness is only make you more further from your friends and families! *'Squidward: 'Wow, SpongeBob, i never taught you're going to said that to me. All this year i think you only an annoying little sea sponge that live inside a pineapple. But i was wrong, you just told me two important lessons: Don't be selfish and don't judge people by their looks. Thank you SpongeBob. * '''SpongeBob: '''Always, Squidward, always. * '''Mr Krabs: '''You right SpongeBob, my selfishness make me lose my daughter! I'm a bad dad! * '''SpongeBob: '''Don't worry Mr Krabs, we will find Pearl, and once we find it, you can say sorry for being very cheap to him. Now let's continue the search! Are you ready, guys? * '''Everyone: '''Aye-aye, SpongeBob. * '''SpongeBob: '''I can't hear you! * '''Everyone: '''Aye aye, SpongeBob! * '''SpongeBob: '''Ooooooo!!! * '''Narrator: '''10 more hours later... * and the gang eat in a Mexican restaurant in the pacific coast of Mexico * '''SpongeBob: '''Cheer up, Mr Krabs! We will find your daughter soon! Here, have a taco! No? Okay, how about enchilada? Nachos? Burrito? * '''Mr Krabs: '''Thank you, SpongeBob. But it looks like we never found Pearl. * '''SpongeBob: '''Mr Krabs, we will found Pearl! We just need to look more further! * '''Mermaid Man: '''This nachos make me remember the day when me and Barnacle Boy defeated the most wanted bandits in Mexico City long years ago... *'SpongeBob: 'Looks like it's time for us to go to sleep. We continued the search tomorrow. * '''Narrator: '''The next day... * '''SpongeBob: 'up from his sleep Good morning everyone! Hey, what's this strange device? Oh, there's a note in it "Dear Spongebob, i created a device to track down pearl's location. I work all night to made it. Your friend, Sandy Cheeks. P.S. Don't wake me up." Thank you Sandy. Now let's continued the search for Pearl! * 'Barnacle Boy: '''Come on everybody, wake up! * '''SpongeBob: '''So, Pearl is somewhere near... Miami, Florida... * '''Mermaid Man: '''Miami, i used to go surfing in there when i were young. It's faaaaaaar..... away from here! * '''Mr Krabs: '''Don't worry Pearl, we're coming for you! * '''SpongeBob: '''Prepare your water helmet, we're going to fly out of the water! * '''Squidward: '''Why? * '''SpongeBob: '''Because it's way more closer to Miami if we're fly through the air. * '''Squidward: '''Oh, okay. *'Mr Krabs: 'Prepare your seatbelt! Krabs start the helicopter * '''Squidward: '''Wow! we're above the water! And also above the land! * '''Everyone excepted Sandy: '''Woohoo! This is awsome! * '''Narrator: '''3 hours later... * '''Mr Krabs: '''Time to get back to the water! * '''Everyone excepted Sandy: '''Canonball!!! * '''Sandy: '''Huh? What? * '''Squidward: '''Sandy, your device work perfectly! We managed to tracked down Pearl! * '''Sandy: '''Oh yeah! Of course! * '''Squidward: '''according to this device, Pearl is inside that abandoned mall. * '''Mr Krabs: '''Lets go! gang entering the mall * '''Dennis: '''Welcome to the mall of doom. * '''SpongeBob: '''Dennis?! Aaaaaaaaaa!!! * '''Dennis: '''Miss me, SpongeBob? * '''SpongeBob: '''No, it can't be true! I already defeated you! No! No! Nooooo!!! * '''Dennis: '''Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!! * '''Mr Krabs: '''Where's my daughter, big guy?! * '''Dennis: '''Don't worry, he's fine. I lock him inside my car in the basement. But, if you want him you have to pass through me first! * '''Mr Krabs: '''Bring it one!!! * '''Dennis: '''Aaaaaaa!!! * '''Mr Krabs: '''Aaaaaaa!!! Krabs punch Dennis head * '''Sandy: '''I help you Mr Krabs! Aaaaaaa!!! kick Dennis belly * '''Mermaid Man: '''Take this you eeeeeeeeeeviiil man! Man poke Dennis nose * '''Barnacle Boy: '''Take this too! Boy poke Dennis belly * '''Squidward: '''Take my four legs kick! kick Dennis head * '''Dennis: '''Ooouch! fainted * '''Sandy: '''Quick, there's a rope in my copter! Get it, and tie him up! * '''SpongeBob: '''Tickle torture! tickle Dennis feet with a bird feather * '''Dennis: 'Laughed Hahaha! Hey, stop it! Hahahahaha! * 'Mr Krabs: '''Pearl! Quick, to the basement, we have to save him! * '''Pearl: '''Dad? * '''Mr Krabs: '''Pearl! * '''Pearl:'Dad! * '''Squidward: '''Mr Krabs, i found Dennis car key! press the unlock button * '''Pearl: '''Dad, you save me! * '''Mr Krabs: '''Oh Pearl, daddy sorry for being very cheap to you. It's all my fault. * '''Pearl: '''It's okay dad, it's okay. * '''Mr Krabs: '''Pearl, i learned something very precious when i trying to find you. The most precious thing in the world aren't money, it's love. I love you Pearl! * '''Pearl: '''I love you too, daddy. * '''Squidward: '' SpongeBob, i want to tell you something. Do you want to play with me? * '''SpongeBob: '''Huuuh! Squidward! Are you serious? * '''Squidward: '''Yes, i'm serious. * '''SpongeBob: '''Woohoo! Tag you're it! * '''Squidward: '''Not for a long time! * '''Everyone: 'Laughed Hahahahahahaha! episode end Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Scripts